Captain Mongo
Pre-Entropy History None Known Post -Entropy History Like all Bex, HwG'T grew out of his pupa stage full of several deeply held and genetically programmed beliefs. First, that as a smaller race, illusion and quiet laid the foundation of Bex survival and supremacy. Second, that Bex must move as one, each to their function, while maintaining the idea of independence to throw off other races. Third, all other races were a threat and meaningless at the same time. Since the Bex could manufacture bodies for any purpose, including infiltrating other races and governments, they could be better than anyone, a philosophy that garnered egotism and curiosity at the same time. They observed, studied, and occasionally interfered. Other races took little notice of them as the galactic government had their own wars and other problems to deal with rather than what looked to be an isolationist species, unknowing of their body crafting talents. This allowed the Bex great room to move, to grow, and to advance their own science. However once earth and other metahuman populated planets became apparent a schism opened among the bex. Some believed that isolation and study was the best course of action. The Emperor of the Bex (an amalgamation of elders all linked through a shared host) felt differently. It saw the new metahumans as the way to full supremacy. If meta human bodies could be cultivated and created, then armies of such beings could enslave the galaxy. HwG'T, an eager and polite environment builder found records of metahumans through the recordings and various broadcasts, many in cartoon form. Believing them to be records of deeds, if exaggerated, he built the habitation for the humans to exist in while they were studied. In his research, he found himself fascinated with the concept of heroes, of beings of great power who put themselves in harm’s way for the betterment of the species, even more than the species in some cases. This fascination allowed him to defy convention just enough to request to be part of the agents sent to earth to pick up new specimens. His supervisors, not keen on a builder being involved but seeking a way for HwG'T to screw up enough to be "re-purposed" agreed. As such agents were sent to earth to gather potential unerupted metapowers, the first ten or so attempts garnered knowledge but no manifestations. On the eleventh, seven humans had enough potential between the group to create a being of immense power. When one lone female discovered the plan, the schism grew on the subject of what to do with her. Finally it was decided that she and her compatriots had more potential inside them to be harvested. HwG'T watched his habitation reconstructed as a torture lab, where all the subjects tortured needlessly. When only one was left alive, he made the decision that would forever change his fate. Stealing the template body, he rescued the young woman Janet Solomon, gave her an armor that would allow her to survive and fight, and stole the ship they needed to flee the Bex forever. This last act of defiance, of a Bex rebelling against the Emperor, caused the schism to finally break and the Bex plunged into civil war. With Janet, they left the Bex behind, only to be pursued across the galaxy, anywhere the Emperors agents had already infiltrated. For two years, the pair fought as comrades, two lone rebel fighters trying to get Janet home. When they finally arrived on earth, they found the Emperor had already beaten them there. The villain, Dr. Spyrox, the Engineer, had already been accepted to the Labrys, Terraq, and the Brigands. The two helped the Paramericans and Quantum's Questers defeat the foes and revealed Dr. Spyrox as an alien Bex, changing the tide of battle. Quantum's Questers thanked them and offered them sanctuary. Paramericans offered amnesty. Deciding to embrace the Superhero ideal in hopes of finding allies as they had done on other worlds, they emerged as Captain Mongo and Cosmic Girl, the Stellar Duo. Using the ship as a base in geostationary orbit, they monitor crimes to defend and look for the Infiltrators the Emperor has sent. In the down time, Janet tries to share human culture with HwG'T, to show him how precious humans can be. Even though he himself finds it hard to believe sometimes after being programmed to play his role for so long, HwG'T loves his new role as hero and has embraced his new home. Recently, the Sentinel Society called for heroes to deal with a recent attack by the Menagerie. Captain Mongo and Cosmic answered, becoming full members. Powers and Abilities Powers While HwG'T is a bex (a large insect like creature with small wings, several dozen eyes on eye stalks, and a number of limbs) he does not possess any major powers or abilities different from one of his species. His suits on the other hand... (see equipment) Because he does not have a human brain, most telepaths cannot consciously communicate with him. He can communicate to them, though which in of itself is a bit of a mystery. The telepathy stops at the skin suit as well. Abilities HwG'T is an expert at genetic manipulation, cloning processes, and early 20th century science fiction popular culture. He is also a master of using his living craft and fleshvats. Strength level HwG'T is considered a bit weak for his species. His suit is far stronger. Weaknesses HwG'T does not deal with light as well as humans do and prefers the red side of the spectrum when out of the suit. His suit also has a major port of him to enter and exit or get atmosphere if needed. That area at the back of the neck can rattle his control when hit. Paraphernalia Equipment Captain Mongo is actually a insect riding in a created fleshsuit. This flesh suit was infused with the genetic material to create the metahuman and the needed cosmic energy (found in a red sweatshirt owed by Janet believe it or not) to express those genes. To make sure his suit is undamaged, he keeps his living ship making copies in the portable flesh vats, just in case a new one is needed or an older one is damaged beyond repair (which does happen). The suit is a fully replicated humanoid. It is anatomically perfect, save for higher learning functions of the brain and the compartment where a Bex can merge with the suit, like a parasite on a host. HwG'T sees what little remains of the brain as the "base operating system or standard AI for complex machinery" so he does not consider the suit to be alive. The suit itself does have several metahuman powers. He flies fast enough to leave Earth's orbit, has Class V strength (able to lift 1000 tons), is extremely durable, bullet proof, missile proof, and can survive re entry without assistance. That's not to say he is invulnerable. Besides his neck being a weak point (see weaknesses), several forms of electricity which cause his pain. Also there are at least 10 known compounds which can dissolve the skinsuit into its constituent parts. Recently, Candy-Man has discovered one of the compounds is a mix of Borax and Drain-o in a solution of oolong tea. Transportation: "Skippy" the living spaceship: Upon departure, he and Cosmic Girl stole a living ship. The ship, named "Skippy" cosmic girl, is a living structure that feeds of various background radiations that exist in space. Inside, while there are no sharp corners or exactly flat surfaces, it is very spacious, very livable, and provides for every necessity. Food storage is possible, though various nipple like "extractors" produce a heavily surgary compound that Bex survive on. Humans can live on it but not for long. Various scanners, complete infirmary, scientific labs, living quarters and the flesh vats, make the ship ideal for Bex living. It has taken some coaxing and adjustment to allow humans comfort. It also has hangar bays for visitors, airlocks, and an AI which sings information to the crew. Bex were used to it but it needed to learn human language to communicate. Skippy is slowly doing so. Skippy is unarmed. Weapons: None of note Common Enemies * Dr. Spyrox. * The Bex * Emperor of the Bex * Masked Martian * Menagerie * Lord Quantum. Common Allies * Cosmic Girl * Doctor Quantum * Columbia * Glory * the Green Man Trivia * Has a facination with "Atomic age" culture and doesn't understand the subtle differences of cultures between then and now. As an alien, he doesn't understand most of the world around him. This causes all sorts of "misscommunications." * Is now completely alone in his isolation, now that he has been exiled from Bex space forever. He is Trying to make a good home for himself and Cosmic Girl, but it is difficult. * His primary diet is either nutrient feed that he suckles directly from his ship, or vast amounts of "seasoned" sugar. When he is in his skin suit, he has been experimenting with other foods and finds coffee amazing, white chocolate a treat, and avocados intoxicating (and not in the good way). * Is called Captain Mongo because someone in the press noted that the symbol on his chest (a Bex Assault Squad Icon) was the flag for Mongo in Flash Gordon. Between that and his strange way of acting as if pulled from a sci-fi serial, the name just kind of stuck. * Captain Mongo embodies the consummate stranger in a strange land. He cares about people more than his species usually does and he relishes in being a super crusader for justice. However, since he talks like a hack writer from the golden age of television, it is hard for him to convey. He is a dynamic overactor who thinks that is how everyone talks. His bex nature to obey leads him to want to work with groups, though his devotion to individuality drives him to action where he ends up taking charge if no one else does. When he isn’t fighting, experimenting with genetics, or examining human nature. He still watches copious amounts of TV. He wonders why no one understands the great metaphysical and ethical mysteries of Gilligan's Island. * Speaks in a transatlantic accent when not "Being Captain Mongo." Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Category:Cosmic Powered Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters